


Not Bitter

by randombitsofstars



Series: Inceptiversary - Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS) [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, inceptiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombitsofstars/pseuds/randombitsofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was not bitter. He wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary and Happy Reading!
> 
> Prompt: bitter  
> Word count: 250 words exactly

Arthur told himself he didn’t feel bitter. He didn’t. It was as simple as that.

Black and white.

The same way reality was black and white. Until somebody messed with your fucking mind and you thought it wasn’t. Until you craved death to welcome actuality, until you wanted to leave your kids - _projections_ , you confessed one night - to finally find what you thought was real.

The same way psychoanalysts could definitely tell if you were sane or not. Hell, apparently they could fucking certify it so your husband was left with the murder charges.

The same way Mallorie Cobb had been so brilliant, so ingenious. The same way it seemed simple, seemed _easy_ for her to dream up the idea of a totem, cement reality and architect a world of fantasy and possibility and fling open the door to all of it. To Arthur. Until she fell to her death. Until she jumped.

It sounded so fucking peaceful. Jumped. Except it wasn’t. Because Arthur had seen the pictures of splattered blood and congealed gore and Mal’s beautiful fucking _brain_ lining the ground and now Arthur was stuck in his own personal limbo traipsing around the fucking world with her half-insane husband just hoping to reach a point where they could separate, where he could lead his own life again and not stay up forty-eight hours in order to get another futile job _finished_ -

No.

Arthur was not bitter.

  
The same way Arthur had never been in love with Mallorie Cobb.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 of the Inceptiversary drabbles!
> 
> I have to apologize for the conception of this one. In my head, Arthur/Eames was an implied future event, but I don't think it quite translated to that on the paper. Drabbles are hard!
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
